Of Compromise
by rose125
Summary: Mr Darcy – detained unexpectedly in town by pressing business – arrives at Netherfield to find a delightful Miss Elizabeth in residence, and a desperate Miss Bingley devising schemes. One-Shot. (Rated M for suggestions of intimacy – I've kept it as innocent as possible, but prefer to err on the side of caution with the rating)
1. The night before

Dinner at Netherfield was a strained affair. For a man accustomed to spending the whole of dinner in silence, Mr Darcy was putting himself forward quite strenuously, in an effort to attract Miss Elizabeth's smiles. That lady, it seemed, was determined to have her fun, and teased him mercilessly with a combination of sharp wit and wilful obtuseness. However, he took the teasing charmingly and they would have made a delightful pantomime of it, were it not for the desperate interventions of Miss Bingley. She would allow no topic to pass without a superior comment or subtle put-down.

Although shallow, Caroline was not foolish. Mr Darcy was wearing his heart on his sleeve, and it was clear that Miss Eliza had got further in two hours than Caroline had done in two years. But Caroline, determined as she was to succeed, would happily employ any feminine art necessary to out-do Miss Bennet. She wasn't new to the game: she'd caught him alone at balls, even climbed into his bed. No, Caroline Bingley did not give up easily.

It was, therefore, a very wary Mr Darcy who peeked around the servant's entrance to his bedchamber. From this angle he could see the impudent miss curled up in his bed – the very plane of her neck familiar – and she could see the main door, but she could not see him. In such a situation, Mr Darcy was inclined to enjoy his sport.

"A bold move, madam." The hand he'd clamped over her mouth muffled her shriek, and also prevented reply. Mr Darcy pressed his advantage. "I see you don't subscribe to the 'anticipation was made to be savoured' school of thought."

She glared daggers at him, "You brute! You think to scare me out of here? You shall not; you cannot." She smiled a rather superior smile, although her eagerness shone through, "My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

Mr Darcy snickered, more determined than mirthful. "I see you are resolved to stay the night. You must know it will cost you."

She slipped a hand under his nightshirt to caress his hip. Adopting her best sultry tone she peeked from beneath her eyelashes, "I'll pay the price you name." Then smirking, "To call it a cost implies a great deal less pleasure than I intend to receive from this situation."

He sighed, but though he made to move away, his hand wandering along her collarbone revealed his true desires. "And in the morning? There will be shouting, anger, your family-"

She pouted. "I'll make it worth it, let me show you..."

Between her teasing tone and soft caress, Mr Darcy didn't need much more encouragement.


	2. The morning after

A dark curl tickled his nose, and a warm leg slid along his to a new, more comfortable position. Mr Darcy reveled in softness of her skin and the sweet smell she had brought into his bed. He smiled. To spend every night with such a beauty, and to wake to the glorious sight of her loveliness! "You're never leaving my side again." He murmured, and she smiled sleepily – radiantly.

He curled closer around her, caressing her waist and belly. "And one day, our-" No, no need to rush ahead. Such an event would surely secure his eternal bliss, but for now, this was enough. Her soft and sleepy body against his, just the two of them in dawn-lit world of warmth.

"Anyway," she turned up laughing eyes, "how fares the brute this morning?"

"Excellently," he returned smugly, "after my conquest last night."

"_Your_ conquest, Mr Darcy? I'm all astonishment at such a characterization of events. But then, we must allow for gentlemanly pride. I should hate for you to play coy and withdraw in such a situation."

Mr Darcy held her gaze for a long moment. He enjoyed the mix of triumph and hope in her expression. He enjoyed the curve of her shoulder, and the line of her bare neck. He enjoyed the way she blushed prettily and held her breath, waiting for his response. And so, like any rational, lovesick young man, he leaned forward to show her _exactly_ what he intended to do in such a situation.

A piercing scream from outside room broke the moment. "CHARLES BINGLEY! You will remove that Bennet hussy from the premises _this instant. _I will not stand for having a women of loose morals and questionable origin as _my _house guest! How dare she even consider herself fit to-"

The sound of something smashing broke Mr Darcy out of his daze and he jumped out of bed. "I won't let her speak of you like that." He declared, snapping into his haughty Master of Pemberley demeanour. Then more grimly, "It shall be she who leaves this house in disgrace."

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy sat up and gazed at her husband in amusement. "Come now, my love," she remonstrated, "I appreciate you defending my honour, but would you really go out there and confront Caroline..." she allowed the bedsheets to slip down to her waist and adopted a breathless tone, "rather than stay and _comfort_ me?"

So Mr Darcy stayed.

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! Feedback is warmly encouraged, although much credit for the idea must be passed on to Trixfan for her lovely So Wholly Unconnected to Me which inspired this.


End file.
